Heavy objects, in particular compressed gas cylinders, are moved around and secured in various locations every day. Safely securing those objects to a cart and to the location of use is critical for safe handling and use. Lifting the smaller cylinders to bench-top height for proximity to analytical instruments can also be an ergonomic and safety issue.
Although many types of cylinder carts are commercially available, most are designed for moving cylinders of size 30AL or larger and do not easily transport shorter and/or narrower cylinders as well. Furthermore, having to manually transfer the object between two devices, the (cylinder) cart and the point of use, adds time and reduces safety in cylinder handling. Finally, the user currently does not have a single device which can be used to both move a cylinder and secure the cylinder for use.